


Me proteges

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: English and Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: You ask Javier something that's been on your mind.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 24





	Me proteges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corellians_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellians_only/gifts).



> Un poco de español en esto / a bit of Spanish in this 💕

“Qué pasa, querida?” His lips brush against your neck as he whispers, a soft mimicry of how he’d been panting into your ear as he lost himself in the feel of you, of how he’d murmured sweet nothings to you as your nails scratched along his skin, of the words you’d never remember because you were too busy falling apart around him. “Dime, mi amor,” he encourages when you don’t respond.

“Es nada, Javi,” you sigh, reaching up to stroke his cheek with feather-light fingertips, the sheen left by your activities cool to your touch. 

His calloused palm cups your cheek and turns your head his way, his dark eyes observing you curiously. “No, eso no es cierto,” he says slowly. “Dime, ahora. ¿En qué estás pensando?” 

You sigh and shift his hand so you can softly kiss his palm. “Javi… por que yo?” 

His brow furrow in time with his thumb stroking the corner of your pouted lips. “No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?”

Your eyes flicker back and forth as you search his gaze for something, anything, that one specific thing that will allow you to spill your soul to the man that already holds your heart in his chest next to his. “Why me?” You gasp, fighting to keep your rapidly brewing tears from falling free. Your chest feels tight and you clutch at Javier’s hand, needing him to tether you to this moment so you don’t become trapped within yourself. “You could love anyone, Javi. Why choose me?”

Javi shushes you hurriedly yet softly, and you know it’s because he hates it when you’re sad. He wants to be able to keep you safe and warm and happy, and your tears pain something within him.

“Baby, look at me,” he urges you, a desperate edge to his voice, and you can’t deny him when he sounds like that. “Every night you breathe life into me, and every night I die a small, sweet death in your arms.” He brushes stray hair away from your face, leaving you completely exposed to him. “I come to you and I'm home. I come to you and you chase away all my demons.”

“I– I don’t–”

“I go out on those streets to put the bad guys away, to keep you safe, querida.” He shuffles forward under the loose sheets covering your entwined bodies and moves to kiss your forehead. “But you…  _ me  _ proteges.”

Your sob finally breaks free and you curl into Javi’s chest, your heart breaking and mending all at once as he peppers your hairline with more kisses between muttered affirmations of his love. 

It's only you and Javi that matter in these precious moments. You won’t let a second of it go to waste.


End file.
